


Good Morning, Ken

by Arcane_Iridescence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Iridescence/pseuds/Arcane_Iridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the sunlight filtering through the curtains that made him decide he wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning, if it could still be called that. The way the soft glow warmed the paleness of his skin, breathing a different kind of life into him as he slept, completely unaware of its effect. But Hide was more than just aware, so acutely focused on the way the light danced as gentle breezes shifted the curtains that he could feel the image become imprinted on his eyes, the details etched perfectly. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>He didn’t mind that either.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Ken

**Author's Note:**

> So, it started with a picture, then I wrote something in the tags, then falsehero made a comic-strip in response, and then we chatted about it a bit more and it ended up with me saying I was going to write it out as a short drabble. 
> 
> And I did. It also made it into ficlet length, so there’s that too.
> 
> It’s my first fic (however small) for Tokyo Ghoul, so even though it’s short, I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Note: There will be a companion piece from Kaneki’s point of view. I’ll get around to doing it eventually haha

It was the sunlight filtering through the curtains that made him decide he wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning, if it could still be called that. The way the soft glow warmed the paleness of his skin, breathing a different kind of life into him as he slept, completely unaware of its effect. But Hide was more than just aware, so acutely focused on the way the light danced as gentle breezes shifted the curtains that he could feel the image become imprinted on his eyes, the details etched perfectly. 

He didn’t mind that either.  


Slowly, his gaze shifted away from his bare shoulder up his neck, and resting on his face. The blond smiled at the sight. At least like this, before the stresses of the world came to rest once more on the shoulders he’d been admiring moments ago, his face was relaxed, features soft. It made him nostalgic, reminding him of the days before, well, quite a bit of things. His chest ached at the memories, his gaze dropping lower as he felt the sadness of their situation make itself known, making sure he knew that this moment was temporary, that when his best friend opened his eyes, he’d leave him alone again as he rushed off to risk his life. _If only there was another way,_ was a familiar thought of his these days.  


The thought made him sigh, the light shifting again as another breeze blew, bringing in the warmth of the summer and late morning, the scents of the city that he’d long since gotten used to teasing at his nose. It was then that he noticed something else about his face, the heaviness that had been pressing down on him dissipating as he smiled, unable to help himself as he pushed up onto his elbow and reached out, carefully brushing a lock of hair from his face. He watched the snowy color catch the light, mesmerized by the glow of the soft strands. Was there anything about him that wouldn’t keep his complete focus? He was beginning to think that was the case as he brushed his thumb over his cheek, looking back to the line of drool that trailed down his chin into the small wet patch on the pillow below him. 

The touch seemed to wake him, as light as it had been, and Hide slowly drew his hand back, resting his chin on it as he watched the other slowly stir, listening as his breathing changed and he rolled onto his side, eyes slowly opening. Kaneki blinked a few times, his gaze unfocused and his mouth still slightly open, corner of his lips wet. Hide could feel his chest tighten and he clenched his jaw as he watched him, the corners of his lips quirking up into a barely restrained grin. He wondered if his best friend even knew he was so handsome – though at the moment, the first word he’d associate with him was _cute_. And he doubted anyone would disagree if they had been in his place. 

“Good morning, Ken,” he said in a low voice, the amusement still as obvious as saying it was sunny out that day. Kaneki’s gaze shifted toward him, though he still seemed a bit lost. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached out again, poking his cheek. He wondered if there was any point in asking if he’d slept well when the answer was clearly visible.

“Hi…de…” Kaneki murmured, his voice rough with sleep, his distant gaze slowly becoming more focused. He paused, blinking several times, looking very much like his brain had just short circuited on him. Hide closed his eyes, trying hard not to outright laugh at the state his best friend was in. He soon learned it was a difficult thing to do, and despite his efforts, a light laugh rolled off his tongue. He opened his eyes again, smiling warmly at the other, deciding that as long as he wasn’t thinking of anything but this – if he was thinking anything at all considering the blank expression – then Kaneki being awake was as nice as his relaxed, sleeping self. He doubted sleeping Ken was as cute and adorable as this version, with his hair a complete mess and his eyes glazed as they shed the last remnants of sleep, expression confused as he tried to form a complete sentence. 

“Did you sleep well?” Hide asked, chuckling again and poking at the slight furrow between his eyebrows, the grin he’d been trying to hold back finally breaking out across his face, growing wider as he watched Kaneki blush and hide his face behind his hands. He laughed and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his best friend and rubbing his cheek against the soft strands of his hair, ignoring Kaneki’s muffled whines of his name, messing it up further. “Awww~ are you embarrassed?”

The blond laughed at what sounded like a long, drawn-out “no,” holding him tighter in response before arching his back to see him better. He told him he definitely was, the words just enough to make Kaneki spread his fingers and glare between them, though the visible blush made it hard to take it seriously. He seemed to realize this as well and began to hide again. Leaning down, Hide kissed the back of his hands, then his fingers, the black of his nails, snickering at his best friend’s stillness as he let him do so without fuss. 

Hide decided he liked embarrassed Ken as well, though he’d be hard pressed to decide on his favorite. Well, it was all _him_ , so that problem solved itself in the end.  
He trailed his fingertips down his shoulder, along the underside of his arm and stopping at his wrist, fingers slowly curling around and tugging his hands away from his face. After a brief moment of resistance, Kaneki let him, his other hand relaxing against the other side of his face. Hide’s expression softened a bit as he watched his best friend pout, the blush having spread to his ears and down his neck. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before inhaling quickly and blowing hard. Kaneki yelped at the sound that ripped through the air, rolling all the way over until he was on the edge of the bed and his face was trying to become one with the mattress. Hide threw his head back as he laughed, wiping the wetness from his chin as he pushed himself into a seated position.  


After calming himself enough to talk, he poked at Kaneki’s back. “I’m sorry, okay? I,“ he snickered, shaking his head, “I couldn’t help it.”

The other peeked at him from the corner of his eye, mumbling something incoherent before rolling back. “Careful, I’ll make you pay for bullying me,” he said, the pout taking the edge off his threat, and if he paid closer attention, Hide could hear amused tones laced into the words. 

“I wasn’t bullying you,” Hide said as he leaned over him until he was resting his weight against him, knowing this Kaneki could handle it just fine. “But that makes me want to.”

Kaneki placed his hands on his jaw, his hands warm but his fingertips cool. Hide swallowed, wondering at what point during all this teasing that they’d both become so _bold_. Maybe they had already been, he mused, thinking of the night before as he kissed his best friend, warmth creeping up his neck into his cheeks at the memory. Them being bold was probably a matter of perspective. 

The kiss was languid, warm and wet, deepening until it was consuming, hands in hair and arms legs wrapped around waists and _something that Hide was very much sure was_ not _any kind of human limb_ hold them even closer together. He opened his eyes and stared at Kaneki in surprise, the red in the corner of his eyes all he needed as confirmation. He felt laughter bubble up from his chest and shook his head, shrugging as he kissed Kaneki again. As the warmth began to grow and spread, he shivered as the other dragged his lips across his cheek to his ear, his voice now rough for a different reason. 

  
“Good morning, Hide.”  



End file.
